The Wingfeathers vs. The Prince Warriors
This is LumaSpin's first Death Battle. Description: Just because you are someone doesn't mean you have to meet the expectations of the world. That is what these two unknown teams of princes and princesses believe. Aerwiar vs Ahoratos is coming soon. Intro: Wiz: Well, Aerwiar!' '''Boomstick: Alright! ... ... ... Uh, where are we?' Wiz: No, Boomstick, it's a place. A place in literature not many have heard of. Boomstick: You got that right! But doesn't the same go for Ahoratos? (Wiz facepalms.) Wiz: YES!!! That's the whole idea of this Death Battle! Boomstick: I know, I know. Just teasing you. Not many adults see in their life what these kids see in a day. Wiz: Janner, Kalmar, and Leeli, the Jewels of Anieria from the Wingfeather Saga, Boomstick: And Evan, Xavier, Levi and Brianna, the defenders of Ahoratos from the Prince Warriors novels. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick, Wiz: And it's our job to analyse their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win--'' ???: A Death Battle!!! (the Death Battle doors start to close) ''Wiz: WAAAIIIT! (the doors open again) Wiz: Who the heck is this guy? ???: I'm LumaSpin. You know, the writer of this Death Battle? Boomstick: Wait, you want to do the analysis with us? LumaSpin: Uh... YEAH!!! Wiz: You do know this is copying off of Vrokorta's style of writing, right? LumaSpin: Maybe. Boomstick: I don't care. You're in, LunaSpit. LumaSpin: It's LumaSpin. Close the doors. (the doors close) The Wingfeathers Luma: Alright, Wiz, break it down. Wiz: A long time ago, in another world, the very first man opened his eyes on the very first morning. He stretched, yawned, and said the very first sentence: "Well, here we are!" Boomstick: Then he met the very first woman and--''' Luma: OKAY! I'm just gonna stop you there. Wiz: Good call. That very first phrase was passed down through the ages and soon became the universe's name. Luma: And evedentally that first man had some kind of slang, because the universe is now known as Aerwiar. '''Boomstick: Hey! That's how I say "Hare we arr!!!" Luma: Yeah, and you have slang. ... ... ... Wiz: Years later, an army of snake-human hybrids took over the world, turning this into an apocolypse story. Luma: The Fangs, (as they were called) looked like this: Boomstick: Hey! It looks like my ex! Luma: Did your ex have claws? Poisonous fangs? A tail? Boomstick: Yes, yes, and yes. Wiz: ''0_0 Luma: 0_0 Okay... Well, the Fangs took over the two continents, Dang and Skree, and the island nation of Aniera. '''Boomstick: If anyone got in their way, they cut them to ribbons. Man, those Fangs are lucky machine guns hadn't been invented yet.' Wiz: Not sure it would have helped, as the Skreeans didn't even fight the Fangs. The Fangs enjoyed leisure at the Skreean's expense for nine years. Luma: Nine long years of torture. Nine long years of the Fangs torturing Skreeans, even killing them for no reason at all. Man, Sans would hate them. Wiz: Doesn't everyone? Anyway, three children were caught in the midst of this turmoil. Their names were Janner, Kalmar, and Leeli Igiby. Boomstick: These were three kids living in the small town of Glipwood, Skree. Aparentally their dad was one of the only ones to fight the Fangs. Man, I remember my dad. He was always brave, too. Luma: Mine too, Boomstick. Mine too. (sighs) Anyway, Kalmar found a map while doing volunteer work at his library, leading him to an old weapons chamber. Afterwards, they made enemies with a Fang named Slarb, their whole family got arrested, and badda-bing, badda-boom they were outcasts. Thanks, Kal. Boomstick: After that, their grandfather told 'em that they were--'(stops short) ''Wiz: What is it? '''Boomstick: Their dad was a... A KING?!?!?! That is so cliche! And lucky may I add... Luma: Yeah it is. And now we've summerized the entire first book in the Saga. And we've met the 350-word minimum talking about the backstory! Boomstick: Wait, we have?!?! I normally hate backstory, but this one is pretty intriguing. I actually haven't fallen asleep! Wiz: Let's move on to strengths and abilites. 'Janner's Stats' Boomstick: First off, we have the Throne Warden! Janner Wingfeather, the eldest. Feats: *Killed Commander Gnorm with Gnorm's own sword. *Held off an army of Fangs with a bow and arrows and Kalmar's help. *Escaped a factory of slaves. *Traversed a snowy mountain covered in Fangs. *Saved his brother from drowning in freezing water. *Stood up to a bully twice his size to save his brother. *Defeated General Khrak, both Stone Keepers, an army of Ridgerunners, and Gnag the Nameless Strengths: *Oldest *Very intellegent *Strong *Sneaky *Good with a sword Boomstick: This guy is my personal favorite. I mean look at those stats! Wiz: Shouldn't we be explaining these stats? Luma: Not really, since this is on the Wiki and they can just read them. Also, we have already reached the word minimum, so... Wiz: Good point. While Janner is the oldest of our competetors today, and his intelligence is very impressive, he does have some huge weaknesses. Boomstick: Sadly, yes. He is very overprotective of his siblings. LumaSpin: And as the writer, I don't use the term "overprotective" lightly. Boomstick: HEY! NO FOURTH WALL BREAKING! I SAID OVERPROTECTIVE, NOT YOU! Wiz: Ummm... That is not in the Rules. He has already broken 4th, and if fourth wall isn't allowed, then, well, I'm quitting. Luma: Guys! No one's quitting. I need you both. Now then, As I--I mean Boomstick said, Janner is very overprotective. Many times, such as in the weapons chamber, Janner was paranoid about traps and ghosts. Wiz: And, he has anger issues. And he thinks too much before doing anything. He is also slow and clumsy, sometimes comically, such as when he tripped headfirst into a pile of horse poop. Boomstick: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! AHAHAHAHAHA!!! He DID?!?!?!? That is the funniest thing I've ever read! Luma: (snickers) Yeah, it's pretty funny. However, Janner is a force to be reckoned with. If you get on the wrong end of his blade, you will not live to regret it. Janner: "It's just like like Grandpa says: Ships and Sharks. There's always a way out." 'Kalmar's Stats' Feats Strengths 'Leeli's Stats' Feats Strengths The Prince Warriors 'Evan's Stats' Feats Strengths 'Xavier's Stats' Feats Strengths 'Levi's Stats' Feats Strengths 'Brianna's Stats' Feats Strengths Pre-Fight Fight!!!! 'Fight!!!!' 'KO' 'KO' 'KO' 'KO' 'KO' 'KO' Results If Wgfthr wins.png|If The Wingfeathers Win If Prnc Warrrs win.png|If the Prince Warriors win Coming Soon! Category:LumaSpin